Amor & Esperanza
by Nirnia
Summary: [Continuación de la segunda película] ¿El amor es para siempre? Incluso aunque te hayan separado de tu gran amor, ¿seguirás amándole más de cinco años seguidos? Nuevos misterios, nuevos enemigos y siempre, con la misma esperanza. [S&S] Reviews.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, queridos lectores. Como todo hay que decirlo, éste es mi primer fic en este Fandom, CCSakura, (los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP). Para romper el hielo, acepto todo tipos de opiniones, a sí que no os cortéis; siempre me viene bien conocer la opinión del lector, la vuestra. ¿No lo crees? Un review me hace muy feliz, y contenta éste fic.**

**Para empezar, mi fic trata de que pasó después a los personajes desde la última película de CCSakura; ¿qué le pasó a Sakura¿Y a Shaoran¿Y a Tomoyo?...En este capítulo, es un prólogo, Sakura tiene dieciséis años, como los demás y contaré que pasó con ella y sus amigos. Naturalmente no me centraré en ella, si no también en otros personajes principales. Pero os voy a dejar una clara, ADVERTENCIA: Se centrará en la pareja Sakura & Shaoran..."_¡la adoro!", _también me centraré en otro tipo de parejas, como la de Tomoyo.**

**En este fic encontraréis de todo: romance, misterios, humor, peleas, aventuras...y mucha magia. Sin más dilación que empiece la lectura, y que no se os olvide de vuestro review...¡Qué no os tiemble la mano al apretar el GO!  
**

* * *

**-.PRÓLOGO.- **

"_Shaoran y Sakura se abrazaron tiernamente. Sakura sujetaba con nerviosismo la carta Esperanza y lloraba de felicidad; por el contrario, Shaoran la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura para no dejarla escapar, para no dejarla ir. Ya no quería sentirse más solo; sólo y triste. Pasaron segundos, incluso minutos para que uno de los dos hablasen._

_-Sakura...tranquila...no llores más¿no me ves? Estoy contigo, a tu lado.-la animó Shaoran acariciándole el cabello con los dedos y mirándola a los ojos.-Mírame, por favor._

_-Ya lo sé Shaoran, ya lo sé.-susurró emocionada, llorando y sonriendo feliz. Luego, le enseñó la carta a él, muy contenta y alegre.-Mira, es Esperanza._

_-Menuda carta. Esperanza, bonito sentimiento. ¿Verdad Sakura?-preguntó Shaoran, tomándola de la cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo.-Por cierto..._

_-Dime Shaoran.-dijo Sakura, totalmente sonrosada por el gesto que hizo el joven.-Te escucho._

_-¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho? –preguntó con nerviosismo Shaoran, que incluso le temblaba la mano y a lo siguiente tartamudeaba.-¿Es verdad que me amas?_

_-Esto...-comentó Sakura, muy avergonzanda e intentando mirar al suelo cosa que Shaoran se lo impidió, poniéndole una mano en la barbilla.-Si, te amo._

_-Uff...tenía que oírlo de tus labios, Sakura.-opinó Shaoran totalmente aliviado, y se le revolvía el estómago al decir ese nombre que le agradaba tanto decir, de gritar a los cuatros vientos: Sakura._

_Unos segundos después, sin quererlo los jóvenes acercaron sus rostros, sus bocas. Ya sentía la respiración del otro, oía sus latidos. Una unión. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios se entreabrieron. Esperaba el uno al otro, necesitaba que alguien diera el primer paso. Lo necesitaban..."_

El despertador sonaba desde ya hacía rato. Siempre ese molestoso sonido, que más te acosaba y para colmo le tienes que obedecer. Pero¿quién ese el culpable de tal aberración? O mejor aún¿del timbre? Sonidos repetitivos, sonoros...en el cual podría cambiar la musiquita por una más cursi o mejor aún, por una más sonora.

El guardián de las cartas, Keroberos, pero Kero para los amigos. Intentaba en vano, despertar a su ama, cogió el despertador y lo paseó por todo el dormitorio. Pero al ver que eso no funcionaba probó a colocarlo en su oído; ¿funcionó?...Si. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel sonoro timbre, que dio una vuelta y fue a parar al suelo.

-Kero...-bufó ella, levantándose con cuidado del suelo, para no resbalar de con las sábanas. Pero al caer en la cuenta, corrió a ducharse murmurando.-¡Llego tarde, llego tarde...!

-Nunca cambiará.

Sakura completamente arreglada, aunque algo despeinada salió hacia la cocina, donde estaba su hermano Touya que fregaba unos platos sucios. Sakura al llegar se sentó en la mesa, y le preguntó, un tanto preocupada.

-Hermano¿papá ya se ha ido?

-Hace ya veinte minutos, al ver que no despertabas, se fue...-comentó Touya, dándole un plato de arroz y a su lado uno de huevo y salchichas.-Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que en esta época del año, los monstruos hibernan. ¿No?

-Hermano...-bufó pero con una grata sonrisa en el rostro.-Siempre igual.

-Por cierto que no se te olvide de que hoy tienes el turno de limpieza.-comentó Touya, al ver que su joven hermana de sólo catorce años, inocente e ingenua...se disponía a marcharse a la escuela superior.-¡Adiós!

* * *

-Shaoran espérame.-gritó una chica de pelo oscuro y de ojos casi rojos, su nombre Meiling Lee.-No puedo correr tan rápido, no soy como tú de veloz. 

-Meiling, por favor no grites.-comentó Shaoran, un tanto arisco. Sin mirar hacia atrás, y menos esperar a su prima.-No es mi culpa que te levantes tarde. ¿O si?

-Pero Shaoran...-dijo ella, con tono desaprobación, llegando hasta él un poco cansada de tanta carrera.-Con esa actitud nunca llegarás a tener esposa.

-Bah...no me hables de ese tema. Suficiente tengo con la presión del Clan Lee, las exigencias y mandatos de mi madre, y ahora tú.-comentó un tanto borde, parándose para contemplar el suelo.-Prefiero que no saques éste tema, ya es suficiente.-luego la miró a los ojos de ella; le lanzó un mirada heladora, desafiante.-Llegaremos tarde al instituto, y no quiero que me regañen. Debo de mantener mi expediente intachable y limpio...digno, como nuestro apellido.

-Si...-balbuceó asustada Meiling. Nunca en su vida le había visto así, tan triste, tan desolado, tan frío, tan solo...y toda la culpa la tenía el Clan Lee¿o quién sino la tendría?

"_Dos semanas. Catorce días, habían tardado en manifestar su amor. En declararlo a todos, a toda su familia. Con alegría, con timidez, con devoción. Con el anhelado enfado de Touya, un poco sobre protector con su hermana, pero interiormente se sentía afortunado de que haya sido el mocoso, no otro._

_La dulce pareja paseaban agarradas de la mano con timidez y sonrosada. Se sentían alegres de mostrar su amor al mundo, a los demás, aunque con cierta cortedad. La calle la adornaban los pequeños pétalos de cerezo, que ya le daba ese toque primaveral._

_-¡Oh...qué bonito!-exclamó Sakura admirada por el atardecer que contemplaba con su amado.-Es precioso._

_-Pero no se compara a ti.-respondió tartamudeando Shaoran, sumamente colorado y sin querer apretando más fuerte su mano, haciéndole un poco de daño a ella.._

_-Gracias.-agradeció Sakura, mirando al suelo muy sonrosada. Desde un principio no lo había entendido, pero al ver los gestos y su actitud, lo entrelazó todo, y lo comprendió.-Es hora de irnos._

_-Está bien._

_Llegaron a la casa de ella, como buen caballero. Shaoran dejó a su pequeña dama primero. No se quedó por mucho tiempo porque su hermano le acechaba con la mirada, un tanto amenazadora y de que guardara las distancias. Antes de irse, Shaoran besó la mano de su enamorada con ternura y se marchó, un poco cohibido por tal gesto. _

_Unas horas más tarde..._

_-Sakura...-dijo la voz de Lee un tanto insegura, nerviosa y con mucha tristeza.-Sé que esto es muy frío, pero te lo tengo que decir._

_-Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, suban en el avión, la puerta doscientos treinta y dos._

_-¿Shaoran¿Dónde te encuentras?-preguntó Sakura muy asustada; su voz le temblaba y se mordía los labios para no llorar._

_-Sakura...sé que me vas a odiar por esto. Pero es ahora o nunca. Me voy a Hong Kong...-debido a las turbulencias Sakura no le había escuchado bien, y Shaoran seguía sin saber que Sakura no le oía bien.-Te amo, eso no lo dudes. Mi familia...Sakura...Es hora de que me vaya...Adiós._

_-Espera Shaoran¿cómo es eso de qué te vas?-interrogó Sakura medio gritando al teléfono.-Shaoran¡Shaoran!-exclamó llorando, con el teléfono en la mano. Su hermano, al oír sus gritos y observar su desesperación, corrió a abrazarla y la recostó en su pecho para que se desahogara._

_-Sakura, dime¿qué te ha hecho el Mocoso?-interrogó Touya, cargándola hacia su habitación. Él se encontraba muy preocupado, un tanto sorprendido y muy furioso, pero¿qué le había hecho el tal Lee?_

_-Hermano..."_

-No tardes Meiling.-refunfuñó Shaoran, despertando a su prima con una palmada en la espalda.-Que no te pase como ayer.-luego miró al frente, y ya podía contemplar el grandioso edificio, su instituto. Pero él lo definiría mejor como una jaula pero sin rejas.

* * *

-Señorita Tomoyo, su coche ya está preparado.-comentó unas de sus guardaespaldas, a una joven chica de unos dieciséis años. 

Su nombre era Tomoyo, era de estatura media y de piel nácar. Sus ojos destellaban calidez y alegría, de carácter inconformista y un tanto obsesionada con su mejor amiga, Sakura. Le preocupaba mucho desde el día que Shaoran se había ido, Sakura no había dejado de llorar por los rincones cuando estaba sola o cuando creía estarlo, pero por ésto se había convertido en una chica más fuerte, un poco más segura. Daba gracias al cielo, que no hubiera cambiado tanto su personalidad, todavía siendo una niña inocente, ingenua, alegre, esperanzadora...Una chiquilla.

-Gracias, ahora iré.-dijo Tomoyo a su guardaespaldas, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.-Sólo me falta leer el último trozo de ésta carta.

* * *

En otro lugar donde el día amaneció nublado y con amenaza de lluvia. Un chico con gafas, cerraba las cortinas; su expresión era un tanto seria y preocupante. Luego miró a sus guardianes expectante, y se sentó en su sillón favorito pensativo. 

-La rueda está girando, y pronto se parará. Se depararán los nuevos destinos de nuestros compañeros y sobre todo los de ellos dos...Sakura...Shaoran...Pronto lo veremos.-comunicó el chico de las gafas, con la vista fija al suelo.-Debemos estar preparados.

-Amo...-dijeron a la vez sus guardianes, sin expresión alguna y mirando a su joven señor, que no levantaba la vista del suelo.-Lo estaremos.

-Queda poco, para volvernos a reecontrar...-comentó él, un tanto misterioso y de mirada enigmática. Se dispuso a irse pero ante le comunicó a sus fieles sirvientes, con una expresión más alegre y una grata sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.-Haced la maletas, tenemos que hacer una pequeña visita a mi descendiente...y a su familia.

* * *

-Buenos días Sakura¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó la recién llegada, entrando por la puerta. Con una cálida expresión, mirando a su mejor amiga que observaba por la ventana. 

-Es que no quiero llegar tarde como otros días.-contestó Sakura sonriente, comtemplando el bello paisaje.-Últimamente Kero me levanta más temprano para que no me quede dormida.-añade sinceramente, y sumamente avergonzada.

-Él quiere lo mejor para ti¿no?-preguntó Tomoyo, aunque más parecía una clara afirmación. Se sentó en la silla y sacó el libro de música, y empiezó a leer las partituras silenciosamente, levantó la cabeza levemente para preguntar a su mejor amiga.-Por cierto Sakura¿has estudiado matemáticas?

-¿Matemáticas¡Matemáticas!-se interrogó Sakura. Su cara se tornó de un azul, pasando por un blanco. Miró a Tomoyo que sonreía divertida esa escena, que por el contrario a ella no le hacía ni una gracia, sino todo lo contrario. Y terminó dando vueltas a la clase, buscando una posible solución a sus problemas.-¿Seguro que había matemáticas?-preguntó esperanzada, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-Lo siento Sakura. Pero sí, teníamos deberes y estudiar los apuntes, que tú comentabas que era tan largos y aburridos. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?-interrogó Tomoyo, haciendo una pequeña pauta, para refrescarle la memoria a su olvidadiza compañera.

_"-Sakura, sal a la pizarra y completa ese ejercicio...¿Sakura¿Señorita Kinomoto?-preguntó fuértemente la profesora de matemáticas colocándose bien sus extrambóticas gafas y despertando a su alumna, que yacía medio dormida en su clase._

_-Si profesora.-afirmó Sakura, dudando en que si sabría resolver aquel difícil ejercicio en la pizarra. Aunque esa actividad la había hecho anteriormente no se contentaba que se le había olvidado como resolverla, al final, con ayuda de sus compañeros de clase más la paciencia de su profesora. Resolvió el ejercicio correctamente y sin ninguna dificultad._

_-La próxima vez señorita, no seré tan venébola.-comentó sarcástica su profesora. Admiraba fuertemente el compañerismo de la clase y la unión, se complementaban. Sin peleas, sin rencores...sólo amistad, sin beneficio.-Para mañana las dos siguientes páginas, y por cierto señorita Kinomoto, será la primera a quien le pregunte. ¿Entendido?_

_-Si.-al marcharse la profesora, le susurró a Tomoyo.-Creo que le he caído mal a la profesora¿será ese día que le tiré el cubo de agua sin querer? Además...-añadió en un suspiro, releyendo las dos páginas.-nos ha mandado las páginas más difícil de aprender del tema, además de las más aburridas y extensas...No se me da bien las matemáticas._

_-Sakura..."_

-Creo que ese día fui muy pesimista.-añadió la flor de cerezo, resignada.

* * *

-Si, me ha mirado. 

-A mi me ha guiñado el ojo.

-No seáis tonta, Lee es mío.-comentó una chica de pelo rubio, de ojos marrones cubiertos por unas gafas. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela pulcro, sin ninguna mancha, impecable y digno como ella. Miró a la muchedumbre de chicas, que se amontonaba alrededor de Lee, su club de fans.

Un poco más abajo se encontraba Shaoran que miraba con desprecio a tales chicas, siempre acosándole, buscándole...ya tenía suficiente en su casa, que incluso en la escuela le metieran más presión. Era una tortura. Las chicas, su club de fans más concreto, se creaban falsas esperanzas...que si me ha mirado, que si me ha sonreído...auténticas burradas. Él mundo conspiraba contra él.

-Sakura...-susurró en un breve murmullo su razón de vivir.

* * *

-Ya he llegado.-comentó Sakura, en el pasillo de su casa. Tenía media sonrisa en su rostro, más una cara de satisfacción. Caminó hacia la cocina donde salía un rico olor a comida, y el señor que la preparaba, su padre.-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Parece que no te alegra verme.-opinó el señor Kinomoto, sonriendo abiertamente. A los pocos segundos entró Touya, que puso la misma cara de duda que anteriormente su hermana había puesto. Esto le causaba gracia.-Sentaos os tengo que dar una agradable noticia.

-¡Qué emocionante!-exclamó Sakura, aplaudiendo contenta.

-Calla monstruo.-reprochó su hermano, aunque no tardó en recibir el pisotón de su querida hermana. Después de un exiguo dolor, le miró rencorosamente y le murmuró.-Ya me las pagarás.

-Escuchadme.-regañó su padre, realizando un fuerte tosido. Luego cambió su expresión para una más compresiva y alegre.-Tengo grandes noticias. Gracias a la señorita Sonomi, que me ha ayudado en todo, he conseguido un ascenso en mi trabajo. Es algo emocionante.

-Enhorabuena papá.-les felicitó sus hijos educadamente.

-Pero...-los chicos cambiaron de expresión, una confusa y dubitativa.-Lo que pasa...que mi trabajo no es aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir papá?-formuló su hijo mayor, un tanto serio y confuso.

-Nos vamos a Hong Kong.-aclaró Fujitaka, y esperando la respuesta de sus jóvenes hijos.

-¿Qué?-gritaron los dos.

* * *

**Bueno emocionante¿no? Comentarios, dudas o sugerencias; aclarárselo al botón Go. Para más información de éste fic, entrar en mi profile. Un saludo a todos y a todas. B.E.S.O.S.**


	2. Reacciones

**Hola de nuevo y gracias de nuevo por esos jugosos reviews. Con ellos alimento el fic y se pone muy contento, pero quiere más; espero que igual que vosotros a leer esta historia. Aclaración: **_"Texto en cursiva"_** es un Flash Back; si el texto sólo es cursiva es el pensamiento del personaje.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertecen sino a CLAMP... Si no ahora mismo estaría dando la vuelta al mundo con mucho, mucho y mucho dinero. Cuando terminéis de leer, un review nunca hace daño, así que dales al GO, GO, GO! Ahora os dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**

Capítulo I: "Reacciones"

-¿Qué?-gritaron a la vez Sakura tanto Touya, sorprendidos y alterados.-¿Hong Kong?

-Si...-afirmó Fujitaka, frunciendo su frente, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.-Efectivamente, por eso preparad vuestras maletas porque mañana partimos hacia allí.

-Pero, pero...papá.-objetó Sakura, intentando detener a su padre de tan alocada aventura.-¿Cómo que mañana¿Y el instituto¿Cómo me amoldaré a una nueva clase¿Y mis compañeros¿Qué pasará con Tomoyo, mis amigos?

-Hija, supongo que mi idea no te agrada del todo. Pero no, me tendrás que acompañar en ese viaje y no hay peros que valgan,-le reprochó dulcemente al ver que iba a comentar algo.-lo siento Sakura. Mi idea tampoco es cambiar de vida, sino darle un nuevo rumbo.-comentó Fujitaka comprensivo. Miró a sus dos hijos, sobre todo a Touya, le preocupaba ya que no decía, comentaba nada sobre aquella noticia.-¿Algo que deteminar, Touya?

-Me imagino que ya tendrás planeado nuestro modo de vida allí o¿me equivoco?-interrogó Touya con malicia pero como siempre, manteniendo la compostura y el respeto hacia su padre.

-Touya, siempre igual.-murmuró Fujitaka, puso una mano en su frente, para menear la cabeza lentamente; pensando en que su hijo nunca cambiaría. Siempre directo al grano. Tomó un poco de té, y continuó.-Mi querida amiga Sonomi, me ha ayudado en todo. Cuando lleguemos hacia nuestro destino, nos alejaremos en un hotel hasta que encontremos una casa y vosotros dos, ya estáis matriculados en un buen centro de estudios y se lo debéis a ella.

Luego una breve pausa seguida de un incómodo silencio, en los que ninguno se dignaba en romperlo. El señor Kinomoto se cruzó de brazos esperando una contestación de parte de ambos; Touya cerró los ojos pensando y Sakura...ella miraba su mano temblorosa, estaba a punto de llorar, no podría contenerlas por un segundo más.

-¿Y bien?

-No hay problema papá. Llamaré a los del trabajo.-comunicó su hijo, levantándose para realizar una llamada telefónica.

-Yo...yo...-susurró Sakura, bajando la mirada hasta el dobladillo de su falda , con nerviosismo. Levantó su mirada, fingiendo una enorme felicidad.-¡Vamos a Hong Kong!

-Gracias por comprenderlo hija, veo que maduras sabiamente.-dijo Fujitaka, contemplándola tiernamente. Ella ya entendería porque la llevaría hacia Hong Kong, ahí comprendería su destino. Él sólo le daba un pequeño empujoncito.-Sin más dilación, me dispongo a preparar la cena.

-Hai.-murmuró ella desanimada. Limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Sakura...-murmuró su hermano desde la puerta, observando el rostro de su hermana, ligeramente ensombrecido. Caminó hacia a ella, le dio dos fuertes palmadas en la espalda y para finalizar añadió.-¿Cómo entrarán los monstruos a los aeropuertos?

-Touya.-dijo sonriendo, sin olvidarse de darle un cariñoso codazo.-Gracias.

* * *

-Gracias. 

La sala lucía un espectacular rojo pálido, que contrastaba con el rojo vino de las cortinas. La sala estaba cuidadosamente amueblada al gusto clásico, en el cual destacaba un maravilloso piano, en medio de tantos caros y lujosos muebles, libros antiguos y alfombras, finas al tacto. En conclusión una delicia de habitación, envidiable por cualquiera, menos para ella. Si, Tomoyo pensaba que todos éstos lujos eran innecesarios para cualquier joven de su edad, pero al ser de clase alta se tenía que privar de la diversión y acatar las normas.

-Tomoyo, parece que ésta noticia no te grata demasiado. ¿No?-preguntó serena, tomando una taza de té. La mujer no superaba los treinta, y lucía un aspecto saludable y juvenil, envidiable por cualquiera. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero una pequeña sonrisa se delineaba en sus finos labios.

-Exacto.

-Últimamente te has vuelto un poco huraña conmigo, además de monosilábica. ¿No es cierto?-interrogó divertida Sonomi, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Afirmativo.

-Pareces un soldado.-comentó su madre, riendo bajito. Tomoyo frunció el seño, pensando que resultaba lo divertido de esa palabra. Su madre rió más fuerte a la extrañeza de su hija.-De verdad, Tomoyo, necesito que me apoyes.

-¿En qué? En tú loca idea de mandar a Sakurita a Hong Kong. ¡Sola!-opinó Tomoyo en un inaudible murmullo, con tono preciso y arisco; pero eso sí, sin faltarle el respeto a su madre.-Estoy desacuerdo contigo.

-Yo creí que lo entenderías...-comentó Sonomi, un tanto misteriosa.-Además¿quién te ha dicho que va a estar sola?

-Aparte de su familia, la pobre irá como alma en pena. Sin amigos, sin compañeros, sin mí.-añadió con suma preocupación, y con un tono de tristeza.-Creo que ya tuvo suficiente con el joven Lee¿no?

-Tomoyo, pero así lo rige el destino. Sakura tiene que ir allí...porque...

-¿El destino¿Desde cuando...?-interrogó un poco alterada, dando vueltas por la sala un tanto incómoda.-Dime¿quién?

Sonomi solo pronunció dos claras y precisas palabras,_ Eriol Hiraguizawa._

* * *

-Lee, espera. 

-Que no sea el club de fans, no a las chicas del club de fans.-susurró Shaoran, cerrando forzadamente los ojos. Ya sentía el aliento de una chica para más tarde unos labios se posaban en su mejilla izquierda. Abrió los dos ojos, esperando una visión diferente y lo era, lo principal de todo es que no eran las pesadas de su club de fans.-Hola Marga.

-Hola Lee.-saludó amigablemente la morena. Caminando a su lado, nerviosa y contenta.-¿Qué tal te ha ido las clases?...¿Duras, blandas, como siempre?

-Sin mucho que hacer.-respondió tajante, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Esa chica le ponía nervioso, tenía la extraña sensación de que conspiraba contra él; que le pasaría algo para nada gratificante si estaba mucho tiempo con ella. En estos casos no contaba con la inoportuna de Meiling, pero ¿dónde se había metido ésta chica cuando uno lo necesitaba?-Y ¿a ti?

-Si bien...Lee...por que...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y empezó a jugar con la goma de la carpeta. Cerró los ojos y le espetó.-¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Ehn?-bufó Shaoran, muy sonrosado. No esperaba la pregunta de la chica tan repentinamente y sobre todo en medio de una multitud de gente. Nervioso, se encaminó más rápido con esa rubia siguiéndole.-Lo siento, pero, pero...

-Por favor Lee.-suplicó la chica, bañando sus ojos en lágrimas.-Solo una vez.

-Marga, no sé. Creo que esto no es lo correcto.-se disculpó Shaoran, intentando salir de ese pequeño problema. La chica se plantó delante de él, mirándole cabizbaja.-Sólo una vez, por favor.

-Está bien.-aceptó Shaoran, suspirando pesadamente. Él no podía ver una chica llorando, sobre todo cuando era su culpa.-Mañana sábado; te recogo sobre las once.

-No te arrepentirás.

-Más vale que sea así-susurró él, caminando al lado de Marga. Marga era guapa sí, eso no lo podía duda, pero no era su tipo ninguna lo era sólo ella, su Sakura. Marga, una chica que había conocido por casualidad.

_"-Malditos planos del instituto.-murmuró un chico de cabellos alborotado. Miró las diferentes aulas, todas le parecían iguales: tamaño, forma, color. Era un laberinto sin salida, uniforme, complejo.-¡Me he perdido!_

_-¿Nuevo?_

_-¿Quién lo pregunta?-interrogó Shaoran, observando a la chica de enfrente. Era una chica bajita, de cabello corto y rubio; sus ojos eran marrones cubiertos por unas gafas. Llevaba el uniforme arrugado y algo sucio, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba._

_-Yo, mi nombre es Marga Chang. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Eso no tiene importancia.-comentó arisco, pasando por delante de ella sin hacerle el mínimo caso. Pero ella le siguió comentándole la falta de respeto que cometía al no escucharla, Shaoran se quedó quieto pensando.-¡Cállate! Me desesperas._

_-Eso te pasa por no oírme desde un primer momento.-comentó sarcástica Marga, mirándole a los ojos. Sonrió con dulzura.-Creo que vas a la clase A. Ven conmigo, te acompaño._

_Shaoran levantó una ceja extrañado, pero ¿cómo sabía ella que iba a esa clase? Pero aún así la siguió silencioso._

_-Aquí es.-le señaló la chica, sin quitar esa felicidad que le embargaba en ese momento.-Mi clase es la de al lado, por alguna duda o por una ruta turística...¡búscame!_

_-Espera.-la detuvo Shaoran, parándola en su trayectoria y totalmente desconfiado le preguntó.-¿Cómo sabías que iba a ir a esta clase?_

_-Llevaba un buen rato observándote..."_

Esa frase le rondaba mucho por la cabeza. La pronunció de un modo tan enigmático, tan misterioso, tan casual, tan inexpresivo...¿Incomplejo no? Algo contradictorio¿no? Difícil. Ahora no debería seguir calentándose la cabeza con frasecitas del estilo Eriol, sino pensando en su próxima cita...y su último suspiro por Sakura. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora?

* * *

-Kero. 

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?-le preguntó su guardían preocupado, dejando aparte sus ansiados videojuegos que muchas noches no le habían dejado dormir.

-Haz las maletas, nos vamos.

-¿Qué?-gritó Kero, muy sorprendido.-¿Cómo es eso que nos vamos? Sakura, escúchame¡Sakura!

-Kero, no hagas tanto ruido.-comentó Sakura, sacando de la repisa de su armario una maleta de viaje.-Mi padre ha conseguido un nuevo empleo y tenemos que viajar hasta allí.

-¿Hasta dónde?-preguntó Kero, volando por toda la habitación. Muy interesado en ese asunto.-¿Hacia dónde partimos?

-Hong Kong.

-¿Hong Kong? Eso está muy lejos, seguro que tu padre te ha dicho que es allí.-comentó Kero, poniendo una pata en su barbilla pensativo. Dándole vueltas al asunto; todo eso era muy extraño y por que justo allí, donde vive el Mocoso. _Un momento, Sakura no se ha dado cuenta de que el mocoso también va también allí. O es muy buena fingiendo, aunque lo dudo._

-Si...Venga Kero, que hay muchas cosas que hacer.-le reclamó Sakura, asustando al pequeño muñeco.-Ayúdame a empaquetar toda mi ropa.

-Sakurita...esto...-comentó Kero, al abrir el armario de su ama. Observó el desorden en el cual contenía; algunas camisas sin planchar, pantalones y vestidos mal colocados y todo esto y más los conjuntos de ropa que había hecho Tomoyo precisamente para ella. Lo dejó desconcertado abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, muy asustado, al ver que un motón de ropa se le venía encima, aplastándole.-Socorro.

Sakura fue corriendo a ayudarle, divertida ante la situación de su pequeño guardián que yacía un tanto inconsciente por el peso que se le vino de ropa encima. Al sacarle, le hizo cosquillas en la panzita y mimos.

-Respóndeme Kero, venga.-murmuraba Sakura en su pequeño oído, de mientras que con las yemas de los dedos le acariciaba la pancita.-Me asustas. ¡Kero si no me respondes ya, hoy no te recompenso con una tarta de chocolate!

-¿Chocolate¿Tarta de chocolate?-chilló Kero, haciendo morros y meneando la cola, como un perrito cuando le acaricias detrás de la orejita.-¿Dónde?

Nunca le dejaría de sorprenderla.

-¡Kero!-bufó Sakura, seria y con mirada divertida.-Nunca cambiarás.

-Soy único, el gran y poderoso Keroberos.-gritó con voz grave. Haciendo contentar a su ama y de paso, proclamar el ego de su persona.

-Kero, venga, ayúdame a colocar éste desastre.-dijo Sakura entre risas, cogiendo un par de camisas y doblándolas cuidadosamente para guardarlas en la maleta de viaje.-Dame ese pantalón, poderoso Keroberos.

-Vale poderosa cazadoras de cartas.-siguió comentando Kero, creyendo que le provocaría unas cuantas risas a su querida ama pero fue al contrario.

La sala quedo completamente silenciosa y afuera empezó a llover. Todo parecía planeado por el destino para que en ese instante Sakura le recordara. Porque el destino a veces es muy cruel, y nunca olvida.

-Shaoran.-murmuró ella. Consciente de que le podría volver a ver.

* * *

-Señorita¿desea algo más? 

-No gracias, con ésto estoy bien servida.-dijo Nakuru, mirando los manjares que pronto degustaría. Helado, ensalada, pescado, tarta, arroz, y demás.-Delicioso.

-Nakuru.-bufó resignado Eriol, mirando anonadado como ella comía tanta alimentos sin apenas respirar.-Ten cuidado y no te atragantes...ni caso.

-Está muy rico.-opinó Nakuru, masticando un trozo de pastel.-¿Quieres Eriol?-dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de la tarta de chocolate.

-No gracias.-dijo Eriol, rechazando la invitación de Nakuru. Arrugó la nariz y se subió las gafas.-A veces no la entiendo, no tiene una personalidad bien definida.

-Déjala, total. Hierba mala nunca muere.-susurró un pequeño peluche que estaba reposado en el bolso de mano de su señor.- La pequeña Ruby Moon a pesar de su edad, todavía es una niña.-añadió Spinel, con compresión.

-Si todavía una pequeña chiquilla...-comentó con dulzura. Mirando como comía como niña pequeña los platos y ponía una cara de felicidad por cada bocado. A veces, tenía que apreciar más los pequeños detalles de la vida.-...Queda poco para llegar...-añadió al escuchar el altavoz del avión, diciéndoles a los pasajeros que dentro de poco se encontrarían en Hong Kong.

-Muy poco...-murmuró Nakuru, muy seria y enigmática.

* * *

-Buenas noches...-saludó Lee muy serio, desde la puerta a su madre. Él estaba muy triste, naturalmente, varias veces se había planteado dejar el Clan Lee y volver corriendo a Japón con su pequeña Sakura¡ser feliz! Pero siempre estaba los "contra", y si los dejaba, estaba renunciando al poder y al respeto, y sometería a su Clan a constante burlas. Debería seguir el ejemplo de su padre...sacrificar su felicidad por las de los demás. 

-Shaoran...es tarde.-dijo su madre preocupada, pero sin dar evidencia de ello. Ella era por ahora la que cargaba con todo el peso del Clan, y le resultaba agobiante. Su hijo era el futuro jefe, tenía poco a poco que realizar de sus agotadoras tareas...según decía el consejo de sabios. Pero ella opinaba todo lo contrario.

-Lo siento madre, pero me surgieron unos percances y tuve que solucionarlo.-mintió Shaoran, intentando sonar los más real posible. Su madre fingió creerle.-¿Algo nuevo, madre?

-Si, Shaoran. Y es muy importante, ven acompáñame a mi despacho...-le comentó su madre, caminando hasta tal sala y colocándose en el sillón. Se sentó elegantemente, cruzando las dos piernas y apoyando los codos en el escritorio, de fino nogal.-Concretamente, pronto llegará a nuestra casa un invitado muy especial.

-¿Un invitado por éstas fechas?-preguntó confuso Shaoran. Se encontraba de pie en frente de su madre, muy recto y manteniendo la respiración.-Se podría saber quien es.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-¿Hiraguizawa?-interrogó Lee muy sorprendido. Luego se moderó, tosió un par de veces y dejó continuar a su madre.

-Si, como te iba diciendo. Nuestro invitado, vendrá a realizar una visita de tiempo indefinido.-explicó Yelan, entrelazando sus manos y poniendo su cabeza entre ellas.

-Madre, sabes el por que de esa inesperada visita.

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Todo es tan extraño¿no?-su hijo afirmó con la cabeza, y Yelan continuó explicando.-Llegará a primera hora de la mañana; lo tengo todo controlado. Ya te puedes ir, necesitarás descansar. Haré que te lleven la cena a tu habitación.

-Buenas noches madre.-se despidió él, haciendo una breve reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Ya has llegado Shaoran...-le saludó su hermana, desde su habitación.

-Estaré en mi habitación...-le cortó él, entrando en su recámara y cerrando la puerta para no escucharla ni un segundo más.-¡Qué pesada!...y ahora Hiraguizawa...¿que vendrá hacer aquí?-cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

Los volvió abrir, lo primero que vislumbró fue un pequeño sobre. Lo cogió admirando su excelente caligrafía; lo abrió cuidadosamente, sacando del interior una fina hoja perfumada. Un agradable olor a magnolia inundaba sus sentidos haciéndole sentir mucho mejor. Porque ella sabía como estimularle.

* * *

**Calentito, hirviendo...¡como he dejado éste capítulo! Sólo me falta uno de los personajes principales, Yukito con Yue...¿qué pasará con éste personaje? Descubrirlo en el próximo capítulo. Ahora deleitarme con los reviews...Y gracias a todos los reviews anónimos como miembros registrados. B.E.S.O.S.  
**

_Para más información, en mi profile, gracias._


End file.
